


Prompt: I like how you write Mulder/other. But what about Scully?

by settledownfrohike



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/M, Missing Scene, Scully/Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/settledownfrohike/pseuds/settledownfrohike
Summary: The guilt of the unfaithful has her pulse at an unnatural rate.





	Prompt: I like how you write Mulder/other. But what about Scully?

His hand slides around her middle and under her satin pajama top, warm lips on her neck, fingertips stroking just above her navel as he whispers, “I missed you.” She’s not at all in the mood for sex, remnants of adrenaline fueled by the thrill of mystery still humming in her veins makes her antsy and she feels aggravated by his touch, her brain interpreting it as a distraction. But she acquiesces, a last ditch effort to push unfamiliar and frightening questions from her mind, eager for something to pull her back into the old life she left behind not 36 hours ago. She turns over to face him and smiles, hoping he’ll be too distracted by his need to harp on the fact that she hadn’t returned the sentiment. Because she hadn’t. Not at all. She doesn’t even miss him now as her mind and admittedly, her body, are somewhere else entirely.

She feels as though she has stepped through a door to a new world, drawn out and pulled through by her innate curiosity, and the call of a voice full of pain and passion too rich to be juvenile, while the man next to her is left standing on the other side, ignorant to her abandonment. In this world, the hair is longer and his breath doesn’t taste of toothpaste but of of stale coffee and sunflower seeds. In this world, he is hitching her last name between ragged breaths instead of moaning her first. A warm erection pokes insistently at her crotch and instead of lust she is flooded with warm affection, thinking of _him_ , envisioning a playful smile and a backwards ball cap atop a gangly mass of youthful energy. Already she is protective. Already she is loyal. She licks her palm and thrusts downward towards duty. This will have to suffice. She won’t look him in the eye and instead latches onto his neck, the smell of graveyard rain and soil invading her senses.

——————  
The guilt of the unfaithful has her pulse at an unnatural rate. She stares blankly through the blinds of her bedroom window, willing her throbbing heart to slow it’s determined railing against her ribcage. It has found a new purpose though now, hasn’t it?

The phone rings.


End file.
